The Darkness Within
by Koayyy
Summary: "Sendou Aichi, do you really think that he deserves 'him?" The dark voice asked. His darkness was certain that he will fall, he can't escape his own dark truth. He won't.
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1: Nightmare.

Aichi was suddenly awoken in the middle of the night.

'_Where am I?'_

He looked around. The place was pitch black and there was nothing, as if he was in darkness.

'_The whole place is pitch black…'_

There was no sound. It was quiet and cold, it sent chills down his spine.

'_W-what am I going to do...'_

He looked around again and tried to find a way out of this place.

A dark, menacing voice suddenly chuckled. "**There's no escape…Sendou Aichi**."

"W-who are you? W-what do you want from m-me?" Aichi stood his ground, getting ready for whatever that can happen.

"**I'm the darkness that resides inside you**."

"The darkness…that resides…inside…me…?"

"**That's right.**"

"What are you trying to do?" Aichi narrowed his eyes. Glaring at nothing.

"**I'm merely here to guide you, there's no need to fear."**

The voice paused a while before continuing.

"**You wish to be stronger, right? To defeat Suzugamori Ren**."

"I…"

"**You know this yourself, you hate him."**

The voice paused again before continuing. While paused, some pure black coloured smoke roamed around Aichi.

"**He doesn't deserve to look at 'him'."**

The smoke moved its position.

"**He always talks to you, as if he deserves 'him'."**

The smoke moved its position(again). At the same time, Aichi was on his knees.

"**This also goes the same with his other 'friends'."**

"No…" Aichi held his head in his hands. Refusing the dark truth.

"**Do you really think that he deserves 'him'?"** That dark voice asked. His darkness was certain that he will fall, he can't escape his own dark truth. He **won't**.

"No…"

"**Don't refuse the truth…Don't refuse the truth…Don't refuse the truth…"** The sentence was repeated again and again, while the sound was moving around Aichi, as if teasing him.

"No…Stop it…"

"**Don't refuse the truth…Don't refuse the truth…Don't refuse the truth…"** It didn't stop.

Aichi thought for a while, what it said was true, but…

"No… I don't hate him…" It sounded like a whisper.

"**Don't refuse the truth…Don't refuse the truth…Don't refuse the truth…" **It still repeated, but this time, in his head.

"…No…" It was now barely a whisper. After a while, his hands dropped down. His eyes barely looked normal now. It looked as if he was lifeless.

"**Yes…that's it…accept it…"**

"**Accept it…Accept it…Accept it…"** The word that was repeated in his head changed.

"Accept it…" He himself was repeating it now, but it was slower.

After a few seconds, his eyes changed from blue to blood red.

"Accept it…" He kept repeating it. As if reminding himself.

The dark voice chuckled. It was basically music to its ears.

The black smoke that roamed around him disappeared into him.

Aichi was embracing his own darkness, accepting it.

The dark voice disappeared with it.

* * *

Aichi woke up.

He sat up on his bed, 'Was that just a dream…?'

Emi suddenly opened Aichi's door.

"Aichi! Time to wake-" Emi stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh! You are already awake. Are you alright? You don't usually wake up by yourself."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aichi replied.

"Alright. You better get ready, you're going to be late."

Emi left his room.

Aichi went to do his usual routine.

"I'm leaving!" Emi said.

"Alright! Have a nice day at school!" Shizuka replied. (She is Aichi's mom, just in case you don't know.)

She turned around to face Aichi. "You better go too, Aichi."

Aichi went to his room to get his stuff.

'_He's unusually silent today_.' Shizuka thought.

"I'm leaving!" Aichi already left before she replied.

"Huh…He's quite rushed today…" Shizuka shrugged.

While he was walking to school,

'I can't wait to use this new deck, **I'll show them how a REAL strong person cardfights**' Aichi smirked.


	2. Al4's Headquaters

Unfortunately for Aichi, the club activity for the day was canceled. Kourin had idol business, Misaki had to help Shin with the new booster packs, Shingo was sick and Naoki had business with his family.

Since he was the only one left he had decided to go to Card Capital to find some opponents.

As he entered Card Capital, "Good afternoon, Misaki-san."

Misaki turns to face Aichi while she was moving some booster boxes around. "Oh! Good afternoon, Aichi."

Aichi began looking around the store, it was quite empty. There was only some random players at the back.

'**_I would just be wasting my time if I cardfight with those weak fighters_**.'

Aichi exited the shop seconds later.

* * *

Aichi went home. After showering, he changed into some new clothes.

_**Background Music: Bad to the Bone.**_

He was wearing a red colored shirt that showed his shoulders, a black jacket with some blue colored lines, blue colored metal pads with some chains, a red cloth that was tied at his waist, some jet black colored short pants, red colored socks and some black colored shoes. (Refer to the picture, I'm bad at describing. )

After he ate his dinner, he went out.

* * *

Aichi started walking towards Team Al4's HQ.

On the way, Aichi crossed paths with Kai.

Kai saw Aichi. His eyes were red colored and were glowing.

Once Kai noticed, he turned around. At that point Aichi was already long gone.

'Wasn't that…' Kai shrugged it off seconds later. 'Must be just my imagination…'

* * *

Aichi approached Team AL4's HQ. His eyes were normal…for now that is.

He looked upwards, it was pretty high. Aichi went inside the building and took the elevator to Ren's floor.

Once the elevator opened, he stepped out. He was greeted by Asaka. "Sendou Aichi? What are you doing here?"

"I want to see Ren-san."

'Something's off about him…Well like I care. As long as he doesn't hurt my beloved Ren-sama then I'm fine with it."

"Well, follow me then." Asaka instructed.

Asaka leaded Aichi to Ren's room. Asaka pushes a button that activates a voice transmitter.

"Ren-sama, someone is here is see you." Asaka said to the voice transmitter.

"Come in."

The automatic sliding doors opened. They went in.

"You may leave, Asaka."

"Yes, Ren-sama."

Asaka left the room, leaving Aichi with Ren.

"Yo! Aichi-kun. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You shouldn't worry about me, Ren-san."

"Well then, what did you came here for?"

"I want to have a cardfight with you."

'_He seems off..._'

"Alright."

They went to a cardfight table. They placed their grade 0's, drew 5 cards then started the game.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, The Vanguard!"

"Star-Vader, Dust Tail Unicorn!"

"Frontline Revenger, Claudas!"

"What unit is that…?" Ren immediately asked.

"This is a new clan, Link Joker. And, I'm going to beat you! I'll show you…I'll show you all…" Aichi's bangs covered his eyes.

"My **TRUE **strength!**" **Aichi's eyes changed color…into a terrifying glowing red color.

"Aichi…"

"If that's what you've become, then…I'll change you back!" Ren shouted.

"**Just try to.**" Aichi replied in a dark voice.


	3. Hospital

Thanks for all the follows and favorites guys! I really appreciate it! :D I'm really happy that ya all are enjoying this story. I was busy with exams and such, but without further a do, here's chapter 3! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 3: Hospital

"Ah!" Ren screamed as he was knocked out by Aichi's Vanguard. His vanguard was a huge dragon. Ren was in great pain. During the cardfight, each attack to the vanguard dealt a huge amount of damage on the fighter. But Aichi never even flinches to the pain.

'Ai…chi…why…?' Ren thought before he fell and fainted.

"**That's what you get for hurting 'him' like that**." Before Aichi left, he wiped Ren's memory of the fight. "**Hmph…**"

Aichi left.

* * *

Tetsu and Asaka we're waiting Ren to come back.

"Did something happen?" Asaka said.

"I'll go check." Tetsu insisted.

When Tetsu arrived at the area, Ren was bloody, bruised, on the ground, and Aichi was nowhere to be seen. Asaka was wondering why it took so long for Tetsu, so she went to check on them.

"What took you so-" She didn't finish her sentence as she approached Tetsu and saw the area.

"W-what happened!?" Asaka asked.

"I-I don't know, go call an ambulance!" Tetsu instructed.

"Y-yes!" Asaka immediately ran to the phone.

After that, Ren was sent to a hospital. Luckily, Ren was alright. He lost quite some blood, but he would be alright and ready to go once he got some rest.

Tetsu contracted Kai and the rest at Card Capital, they decided to visit Ren.

Everyone went to visit Ren, they we're quite worried about him.

"Are you alright?" They all basically said at once.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest, that's all."

Some of them let out a 'Phew' sound. They HAD tried to contract Aichi, but he never replied. They were quite worried.

All of them were chatting happily until Kai said: "Can you guys get outside? I want to talk to Ren _personally_."

They obeyed him.

"What's wrong Kai?" Ren asked.

"Do you remember what happened?"

A moment of silence passed until Ren spoke.

"It's all a fuzzy mess."

"…I see."

Little do they know, Aichi was watching from the door.

'…I went missing and you don't even care…and yet…when Ren-san is hurt…'

Some dark aura/smoke surrounded Aichi.

"**See? Do you believe me now? He doesn't care for you, yet he does for Suzugamori Ren.**"

A moment of silence passed.

"If you don't care about me, **I'll slowly crumble your world until you have no chance but to care for me, ONLY ME." **What Aichi said was barely a whisper. He vanished in black smoke.

Kai felt something dark watching them and turned to face the door.

'_What was that?_' Kai thought.

"Kai? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Ye-yeah I'm fine."

"You zoned out for a bit."

"…It's nothing."

* * *

Aaaannnddd that's all for now! What's gonna happen next? Read the next chapter when it comes out to find out!

And I'm finally getting used to using this website. =w=

Phew! Now that's done, time to write that other fanfic that my friend wants! Bye bye~


	4. The Confrontation

Ellow guys! Here I am with another chapter! I'm sorry as this one was delayed since I needed to make some time to write my other fics. Anyway, throwing my stuff aside. This is by far the longest chapter I ~!

Chapter 4: The Confrontation

Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Shingo, Naoki, Miwa and Kourin were at Card Capital. They were worried about Aichi as they didn't see him for weeks.

"Did something happen to him?" Misaki asked.

"That could be the only possible explanation." Kai said.

"Have anyone seen him these days?" Naoki asked.

Everyone present shook their heads.

"Then we should go find him." Misaki said and stood up until…

"I think we should let him be," Kai said.

"What do you mean!? Are you saying you don't care about (1)Onii-san!?" Kamui shouted.

"It's not like I don't care about him, It's just that he himself needs some alone time sometimes." Kai replied.

"If you're not doing anything, then we're going to go find him." Shingo said and stood up.

No one said anything for 2 seconds.

"Do what you wish." Kai replied and walked away.

"That Kai…" Kamui said and he was getting irritated.

"Let's go then." Misaki then told Shin to look over the shop.

* * *

They went to the Sendou residence.

Misaki knocks on the door.

"Coming!" A voice shouts from inside the house.

The door opens and stood there was none other than Emi.

"Ah! Misaki-san! Everyone! What are you all doing here?" Emi asked.

"We want to see Aichi." Misaki replied.

…

"Well…He's not home now…" Emi replied.

"Do you know where he went?" Naoki asked before Misaki could reply.

"No, he just said it was something important." Emi replied.

They sighed.

"Oh well, thanks Emi." Misaki said.

"It's no problem." Emi replied.

They left.

* * *

They were walking back to Card Capital until…

"What about the park? He always go there when he's lonely." Miwa suggested.

"How did you know that?" Shingo asked.

"Ask Kai, he told me this." Miwa replied.

"It's worth a try." Kourin said.

"Let's go!" Kamui said.

* * *

They went to the park, but Aichi wasn't there.

"He's not here huh…" Kamui said.

'Where else could he go…?' Miwa thought.

A light bulb appeared on top of Miwa's head a few seconds later.

"Could he go to the underground arena?" Miwa asked.

No one said anything and a crow flew over them.

"The underground arena?" Singo and Naoki asked at the same time, confused.

"Why would he even go there?" Misaki asked.

"Well where else would he go?" Miwa replied with another question.

A moment of silence…

"You have a good point there…" Kourin said.

"Let's give it a try…" Kamui said.

'I doubt he would be there though.' Kamui thought with his eyes like this..

* * *

They went to the underground arena and surprisingly, Aichi was there.

"Let's watch from a distance." Misaki whispered to the rest.

They hid behind a wall.

"**Go! Destroy him!**" Aichi shouted as he attacked with his Vanguard.

The sixth damaged flew to the opponent's damage zone. No trigger.

A hole was then seen on the man's chest. The person screamed in pain. (Poor random player…)

The man fainted due to the pain.

The rest of the cardfighters there stared at Aichi in shock and fear. Aichi's eyes were closed.

Even Misaki was scared.

Aichi opened his eyes and took a glance at them.(The cardfighters) His blood red eyes piercing through their souls.

They took 3 steps back from Aichi.

'**These guys are pathetic…**' Aichi thought.

He walked into a secret path, aware of his 'friends' following him.

He was starting to get pissed off. They keep following him.

He finally turned around.

"**What can you guys get by following me?**" Aichi asked.

His 'friends' had no choice but to come out and face him.

"What happened to you, Aichi!?" Naoki was the first one to reply.

"**Is it even worth saying? I've turned to another path.**"

"Why!?" Misaki asked.

A moment of silence passed.

"**My reason is none of your business.**"

"It **is **our business! Because we're friends!" Naoki replied.

"**_Friends…?_**" Aichi's dark aura appeared.

"**You all don't even care about me! Especially ****_'him'_****!**" Aichi shouted. He was mad.

"We **do** care about you!" Miwa shouted.

"**Don't try to trick me with your lies!**" Aichi shouted again. The sound rushed like waves at them.

"**I've been tricked countless times…**"

"**I won't fall for your tricks ****_again_****!**" He held his head in his hands and shouted at them.

His dark power appeared from his back, charging at them.

"Run!" Misaki shouted.

They ran several paths. They arrived beside Card Capital. At last losing that dark power.

They panted, they were all pretty exhausted.

"We *pant* finally *pant* lost *pant* them…" Miwa said between pants.

"Y-yeah…" Naoki said.

"Let's get in and rest…" Kamui said.

They rested there.

* * *

While they were resting, back at where Aichi was at…

Aichi panted. He let himself fall onto the cold concrete ground, kneeling with his hands on the ground.

"**We lost them, master.**" The dark power told Aichi.

"It-it's alright…... You've done enough for me…"

"**But…**"

"It's alright. **I'll get them myself next time.**" Aichi said the last sentence sadisticly.

'**I'll make them experience the pain I've felt…**'

* * *

Back at Card Capital

"Should we tell Kai?" Misaki asked.

"We shouldn't. It would only make him go almost crazy like last time." Miwa replied.

At that time, the automatic sliding doors opened.

"Shouldn't tell me what?" It was none other than Kai.

* * *

ANNNNDDDD that's all for this chapter.

Oh my god this drained a lot out of me.

See ya all next chapter then! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! *faints*


	5. Hesitation

And I'm back with another chapter~! This one lacks plot, a lot of plot. owo; Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Hesitation

"Shouldn't tell me what?" It was none other than Kai.

They all sweated, 'Just plain great. If he finds out, history would repeat itself.' Miwa thought.

"What do you mean by shouldn't tell you?" Miwa was playing dumb.

"You can't trick me, I heard what you said."

'Does that mean he knows what happened to Aichi?'

"What did you hear?" Naoki was playing along with Miwa.

"I heard a certain someone said 'Should we tell Kai?'" Kai replied as he glanced at Misaki.

A moment of silence passed.

"So? Are you going to tell me or not?" Kai asked.

Miwa, Misaki, Kamui, Naoki, Shingo and Kourin formed a circle.

"What should we do?" Miwa asked. They were quite quiet.

"We should tell him the truth." Naoki said.

"No way! He would only go crazy like last time!" Miwa replied.

"Then what should we do?" Kourin finally spoke up.

"There's really no other option right now," Shingo said while lifting his glasses up.

"What happened last time anyway?" Naoki asked.

"Believe it or not, Aichi had a special power that he believed made him stronger but it also reformed his personality." Misaki replied.

"When Kai found out, he went to the underground arena and trained there day and night. He didn't even go to school for days and didn't really went home either." Miwa replied.

Naoki and Shingo were shocked.

"He went that far to save Sendou-kun?" Shingo said.

"Believe it or not, yeah." Kourin replied.

"And now you're afraid that he repeats history." Naoki said.

Miwa, Misaki, Kamui and Kourin nodded.

Kai was standing at a distance, irritated.

"Are you guys done yet?" Kai asked with a bit of anger.

Miwa faced Kai and said…

"Not yet."

"Fine."

Miwa returned to his original position.

"So?" Miwa asked.

"We don't have a choice now…" Misaki said.

"Then who's going to tell him? I know I'm not going to. He would kill me." Miwa said.

"I'll do it, I told him last time." Kourin said.

"Alright then," Misaki said.

"Good luck reasoning with that cold bastard." Kamui said.

The circle broke. Naoki, Shingo, Miwa, Kamui and Misaki stood facing Kai while their backs were facing the back of the shop. While Kourin walked towards Kai.

"So you're the one that's going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"We went to find Aichi. We tried his house but he wasn't there. Then Miwa suggested we go to the park, but he wasn't there either. And then Miwa (again) suggested we go to the underground arena, and…"

"And?"

"He was there, but he wasn't the Aichi we knew…"

"W-what do you mean?" Kai was getting a bit scared and worried, he cares about Aichi but he doesn't show it. (Kai-kun tsun tsun~)

"He…turned towards another path." Kourin said.

Silence…

"He isn't the Aichi we knew anymore." Kourin continued.

"To make it simple, he strayed from the path of light." (I don't how to say this. )

Kai was quiet. He lowered his head. He was experiencing anger, sadness, concern and _fear_ all at the same time.

"Why…" Kai murmured.

'Kai…' Miwa thought.

Kai slowly walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Training."

A moment of silence…

Miwa sighed.

"And history repeats itself." Miwa said.

"If he strays on the path of darkness, I'll bring him back. I'll do it again and again, no matter how many times it takes. I'll bring him back." Kai said determinedly.

Kai walked out.

'That Kai…' Miwa thought.

"Well…what can we do to help?" Naoki asked.

"Let's just leave this to Kai, he has been through this before, he knows what to do." Miwa said.

* * *

DONE! \o/ Yessu~

I don't have much to say, but a note I have a chapter progress and fics to write on my profile. Check it often~


	6. Training

Ello everyone! :D It has been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that, I was stuck with this chapter. You will see soon enough that some of this chap is written by Dragonman75. (Some? More like 2/3 of it.) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6: Training

"Dragonic Descendent!" Kai shouted as his Vanguard delivered the final strike.

"Annnd I've lost again…" Miwa said.

They were inside Card Capital. Kai has been fighting as much as possible so he can to prepare himself.

"I need some other players to fight against." Kai said, a moment of silence passed over the pair.

"You COULD go to the underground arena if ya like…" Miwa said, the same moment of silence moved over them, Kai placed a finger on his lower lip.

"I'm going." He finally said after some thought, putting his deck away, he left Card Capital to go train once more.

"Sheesh, that Kai." Miwa said.

* * *

"GYAH!" A defeated fighter yelled falling to the ground to his knees.

'**Weaklings…**' Aichi thought as he walked away from the Card Shop that he was at, he had already fought and injured hundreds of cardfighters when he had the chance.

'**Soon…soon, Kai-kun…you'll be mine. Once I fully master this deck…no one will be able to stop me…**' he thought as he looked at his deck, it emitted a blood red aura as its power grew more and more from each fight.

* * *

Koutei/Kenji, Leon and Chris felt something… dark ready to get them.

'What was that?' They all thought at the same time, chills went down their spines.

* * *

We spot Kai on a street, he looks up see storm clouds gathering above the city.

_'The weather, it's the same as before.'_ he recalls the time when Aichi went on a rampage due to him losing his old self to Psyqualia. The clouds were that same then as they are now.

_'I lost him once, I won't again.'_ he clenches his fist so tight his knuckles turn white. Turning into an ally, he finds a wire fence with motion figure system and Jun Mutsuki waiting for him.

"So you're here again huh?" he asked. "It's Aichi again, isn't it?" Kai's eye twitched slightly, hardly noticeable but Jun saw it. He got it right.

"I want a fight." He pulls out his deck and lays it on the table.

* * *

"Go, Werewolf Sieger!" Jun shouted as the wolf demon slash Dragonic Deathscythe adding another damage to Kai, the score was 3-2 with Kai taking the lead.

"Turn end."

Kai – Jun

(0 Face down) 2 – Damage – 3 (0 Face down)

2 – Soul – 4

5 – Hand – 5

Field:

None - Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan - Dark Soul Conductor – Devil in Shadow

Red River Dragoon - Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon - Werewolf Sieger - Devil Child

Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon – None - None - Prisoner Beast

"My turn." He drew his next card. "I ride The Vanguard! Hot-blooded, scarlet dragon… Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon!" his new vanguard roared. "Call, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. Kaiser Vermillion attacks with support from Strike-dagger Dragon." [11000+5000=16000]

"No guard, damage trigger check." Jun flipped his card to reveal no trigger.

"Vowing Sword attacks with a boost from Red River, his skill, gains another 2000 power if you have three or more cards in your damage zone." [11000+2000+8000=21000]

"I guard with Blitzritter, Dark Soul Conductor and another Dark Soul Conductor intercepts. With his skill, I can double Soulcharge." He placed his top two cards from the deck and in his Soul stack. [10000+10000+5000+5000=30000]

"Twin-drive check, first check… second check." He flips his second card and it glowed red. "Draw trigger, the power boost goes to Zuitan, and then I draw." Vowing sword slashed the guarding units with an electrifying strike. "Zuitan attacks your Werewolf Sieger." [9000+5000=14000]

"Fine by me, no guard." Jun flipped his next card to reveal a heal trigger. "Power to Sieger, and I recover one damage."

"My turns over." He finished. "Back to you."

Kai – Jun

(0 Face down) 2 – Damage – 4 (0 Face down)

2 – Soul – 6

7 – Hand – 3

Field:

None - Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan - None – Devil in Shadow

Red River Dragoon - Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon - Werewolf Sieger - Devil Child

Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon – Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - None - Prisoner Beast

"You're as strong as ever, Kai, but your playing is off." Jun commented. "You're becoming predictable, you better be ready for what I'm about to pull."

"Go ahead." He said nonchalantly.

"I ride**, **King of Masks, Dantarian!" Jun said as he slammed the card down. Dantarian appeared on the Vanguard Circle. "Devil in shadow's skill, counterblast 1 and he moves into the soul. I check my top 5 cards for a grade 3 and put it into my hand." He said as he flipped a card in his damage zone over and check the top 5 cards. "I add Master of Fifth Element to my hand." He showed Master of Fifth Element to Kai and then put it into his hand.

"Call, Alluring Succubus and Blue Dust." Alluring Succubus appeared at where Devil in Shadow was and Blue Dust appeared in front of Alluring Succubus. "Alluring Succubus's skill, soulcharge." He soulcharged Prisoner Beast.

"With a boost from Devil Child, King of Masks, Dantarian attacks! Devil Child's skill, Dantarian gets power +4000. His skill, soulcharge and he gets power +1000. Go!" Dantarian received a power boost from Devil Child and jumped above Vowing Sword, ready to attack. [11000+6000+4000+1000=22000]

"No guard."

"Twin drive check, First check…Second check…" He flips his second card and it glowed yellow. "Get! Critical trigger, Power to Blue Dust and critical to Dantarian." Dantarian slashed Vowing Sword right in the face. Vowing Sword fell back a bit but went back to his place a second later, Dantarian jumped back to his spot.

"Damage check…First check…Second check…Nothing." Kai said as he put his forth damage to the damage zone.

"With a boost from Alluring Succubus, Blue Dust attacks Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan!" Blue Dust got ready to attack. [9000+7000+5000=21000]

"No guard." Blue Dust sent a whirlwind of ice towards Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan. Zuitan disappeared.

"Blue Dust's skill, soulcharge." Jun said as he soulcharged again.

"Turn end."

Kai – Jun

(0 Face down) 4 – Damage – 4 (1 Face down)

2 – Soul – 11

7 – Hand – 4

Field:

None - None - Blue Dust – Alluring Succubus

Red River Dragoon - Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon - King of Masks, Dantarian - Devil Child

Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon – Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - None - Prisoner Beast

"Hmph, That was it? I expected more from you." Kai commented. Jun felt a bit heart broken.

"My turn, draw." He drew a card. "Powerful, ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form and strength and swoop down to the Earth again! Break Ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant!" Vowing Sword was replaced by Dragonic Descendant in his spot. Descendant roared. "Break Ride skill! My Vanguard gets power +10000 and I choose one of your front row rearguards and retire it. Blue Dust! Exit the battlefield!" Blue Dust disappeared.

"Call, Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon and Red River Dragoon." Spark Rain appeared and Red River appeared behind it.

"Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant's especial counterblast, he gets power +5000."

"With a boost from Red River Dragoon, Spark Rain attacks! His skill, power +3000." Spark Rain roared, a rain of thunder went straight towards Dantarian. [9000+3000+8000=20000]

Jun shrugged, "No guard." He flipped a card and it glowed red. "Draw trigger, I give the power to Dantarian and I draw a card."

"With a boost from Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion attacks!" Vermillion charged towards Dantarian, readying his thunder spear. [11000+5000=16000]

"Guard! Hysteric Shirley!" Hysteric Shirley appeared in front of Dantarian, then got slashed by Vermillion. Vermillion went back to his spot.

"With a boost from Red River Dragoon, Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant attacks!" Dragonic Descendant readied his giant thunder sword and then jumped towards Dantarian. [11000+5000+8000=24000]

"Guard! Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland!" The Cat appeared in front of Descendant, staring at him in fear. [11000+5000(From the trigger)+10000=26000]

"Twin drive check…First check…Second check…Nothing." Descendant slashed the cat, then went back to his spot.

"Dragonic Descendant's skill, counterblast 1 and I discard 3 cards with Eradicator in their name, he stands again with another critical. Stand! Ancient dragon!" Descendant stood up again and roared.

"Go!" Descendant charged towards Dantarian again. [11000+5000=16000]

"Guard! Dark Queen of Nightmareland!" The queen appeared in front of Descendant. [11000+5000(From the trigger)+10000=26000]

"Twin drive…First check..." He flipped the first card, it glowed yellow. "Critical trigger! Everything to Descendant!" "Second check…" He flipped the second card, hoping for another trigger, but alas, no trigger. "Nothing." Descendant slashed the Dark Queen of Nightmareland and then went back to his spot.

"Turn end."

Kai – Jun

(2 Face down) 4 – Damage – 5 (1 Face down)

2 – Soul – 11

6 – Hand – 2

Field:

Red River Dragoon - Spark Rain Dragon - None – Alluring Succubus

Red River Dragoon - Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - King of Masks, Dantarian - Devil Child

Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon – Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - None – Prisoner Beast

"That draw trigger came at the right time." Jun said.

"You were lucky."

"Putting that aside, my turn, draw." Jun drew a card. "Five elements that are the building blocks of the world, give me power! Break Ride! Master of Fifth Element!" Dantarian was replaced by Master of Fifth Element. "Break Ride skill, My vanguard gets power +10000 and I choose 3 of my own units and they get a skill, they get power +1000 for each card in my soul. Normally, I give the skill to Alluring Succubus, Devil Child and Prisoner Beast." His unit's power was raised dramatically.

"Master of Fifth Element's skill, when I have 10 cards or more in the soul, all my units get power +3000."

"Dimension Creeper's skill, I put him into the drop zone from the soul and I soulcharge 2."

"Call, Fatigue Succubus and Decadent Succubus." Fatigue Succubus appeared in front of Alluring Succubus and Decadent Succubus appeared in front of Prisoner Beast.

"With a boost from Prisoner Beast, Decadent Succubus attacks!" Decadent Succubus jumped towards Dragonic Descendant. [9000+8000+12000+3000+3000=35000]

"No guard." Decadent Succubus slashed Dragonic Descendant. "Damage check…Nothing."

"With a boost from Alluring Succubus, Fatigue Succubus attacks! Her skill, when I have 10 or more cards in the soul she gets power +4000." Fatigue Succubus jumped towards Dragonic Descendant. [8000+4000+7000+3000+3000+12000=37000]

"Guard! Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle, Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux and Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo!" They appeared in front of Dragonic Descendant. They looked really determined to protect their vanguard. Fatigue Succubus slashed all of them.

"With a boost from Devil Child, Master of Fifth Element attacks! Devil Child's skill, Master of Fifth Element gets power +4000." [10000+6000+4000+3000+3000+12000=38000]

"Guard! Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld! His skill, I discard 1 card from my hand and your attack is nullified!"

"Twin drive check…First check…Second check…" The second card glowed yellow. "Critical trigger…everything to Vanguard, but there's no difference."

"Turn end…"

Kai – Jun

(2 Face down) 5 – Damage – 5 (1 Face down)

2 – Soul – 12

1 – Hand – 0

Field:

Red River Dragoon - Spark Rain Dragon - Fatigue Succubus – Alluring Succubus

Red River Dragoon - Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - Master of Fifth Element - Devil Child

Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon – Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - Decadent Succubus – Prisoner Beast

"You're out of luck, Jun."

"Cheh…so close…"

"My turn, draw." Kai drew a card.

"With a boost from Red River Dragoon, go! Dragonic Descendant!" Dragonic Descendant roared and charged towards Master of Fifth Element.

"No guard…"

"Twin drive check…First check…Second check…" Kai flipped the second card and it glowed yellow. "Critical trigger! Everything to Dragonic Descendant!" Dragonic Descendant slashed Master of Fifth Element.

"Damage check…Nothing. I lose." Jun said.

Kai – Jun

(2 Face down) 5 – Damage – 6 (1 Face down)

2 – Soul – 12

2 – Hand – 0

Field:

Red River Dragoon - Spark Rain Dragon - Fatigue Succubus – Alluring Succubus

Red River Dragoon - Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - Master of Fifth Element - Devil Child

Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon – Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - Decadent Succubus – Prisoner Beast

"That was a good battle, you gave your all." Kai replied while he kept his cards.

Jun sighed. "I tried, you're just too strong." He also was keeping his cards.

"But…"

"Hm?"

Kai placed a face down card on the vanguard circle. "If I want to save Aichi, I'll need to be even stronger. Once more!"

Jun shrugged. "Alright." He placed his face down card on the vanguard circle.

"Stand up, (THE) Vanguard!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Koutei asked as the black cloud took the shape of a human, taking steps forward getting closer to him.

"Long time no see, Koutei-san." It said with a familiar voice.

"Aichi…?" Koutei asked, the dark cloud dissipated to reveal Aichi himself.

* * *

Annddd another chapter! This is sort of the chapter where I practice my Cardfight writing skills. owo; Sorry for another plotless chapter. You guys SHOULD know what the next chapter is about from the hints. :)


End file.
